


salutem primum

by NotPersephone



Series: Count and Countess Lecter [18]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, just a typical morning in Lecter Castle, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: “What did we tell you about hot beverages?” Bedelia still watches her daughter with wary.“Papa drinks espresso and you drink cappuccino with nutmeg on top,” Mira explains at once, “Papa has taught me,” she adds, seeing Bedelia’s confusion.





	salutem primum

“Mira!”

Bedelia regrets her exclamation the moment the word leaves her mouth as she watches her daughter startle and scatter the spice she has been sprinkling over a cup. A _hot_ cup of coffee.

They thought she had been playing in her room, as she usually does in the mornings, entertaining herself before they wake up; they did not expect to find her here, in the kitchen, kneeling on a high chair and busying herself with drinks.

“What did we tell you about hot beverages?” Bedelia still watches her daughter with wary.

“Papa drinks espresso and you drink cappuccino with nutmeg on top,” Mira explains at once, “Papa has taught me,” she adds, seeing Bedelia’s confusion.

Bedelia turns to look at Hannibal and finds him smiling proudly.

“It is all right,” he says softly, feeling her stern gaze burning through him, and points to the counter.

Bedelia looks pass their daughter and only now notices that Hannibal’s usual elaborate coffee syphon has been replaced by the automatic coffee maker, requiring nothing but a capsule and a press of a button. She relaxes slightly and allows herself a smile, seeing Hannibal sacrificing the quality of his coffee for her daughter. Still, she steps closer, making sure Mira has not burned herself.

“Did you make coffee for yourself too?” she teases her after the inspection proves satisfactory, now taken by their daughter’s commitment.

“Ew, no,” Mira frowns in disgust. Amused, Bedelia leans forward to press a kiss on her forehead.

“You are so warm, Mama,” sharp eyes inspect her closely, the intensity of her gaze already so very like her father’s, “and your cheeks are pink.”

“Is that bad?” Bedelia asks as little hand reaches out to touch her skin.

“No, you look pretty. You always look pretty,” the girl asserts at once, “Is it because you slept so well next to Papa?”

“Yes, it is,” Bedelia responds simply, giving her husband a knowing side glance. Hannibal looks as pleased as a punch. They have not been sleeping for over an hour.

Their daughter’s scrutinising stare now shifts to rest on Hannibal.

“You should put on a shirt, Papa. It is already late,” she states matter-of-factly and Bedelia presses her lips to suppress a chuckle.

“Would you like Papa to make you cocoa?” she asks instead, before walking to sit on the other side of the counter, taking her cup of coffee with her.

“Yes, please,” their daughter’s face lights up instantly and she scrambles in her spot to get off the chair.

But the way down proves to be more difficult than the way up as she shuffles on her knees, trying to find the best leverage. Hannibal comes to her rescue at once, lifting her petite frame without difficulty and placing her on the floor. He is about to turn to the fridge but her firm stare keeps him in place. He bends down and kisses the top of her head, earning him a satisfied grin. Small feet now march to the other side of the counter and begin to climb the chair next to Bedelia’s, recent difficulty in getting down already forgotten. But before she reaches the seat, Bedelia pulls her over to sit with her.

“You are getting so big, soon I won’t be able to lift you,” Bedelia says as her daughter settles herself on her lap. Her fingers reach out to her mother’s cup to remove the excess of spice she carelessly dusted over the saucer. For lack of better option, she wipes the hands on her pyjama top, covering the blue mermaids with brown residue.

“That is all right. Papa can carry us both,” Mira declares with confidence, looking at the saucer, making sure she removed all the powder, then inspects her hands. She does not bother with the state of her pyjamas.

“Always,” Hannibal inclines his head in agreement, smiling widely and watching as Bedelia adjusts her daughter’s unruly locks with her fingers. His eyes move slowly, studying every detail of them and memorising each line. She knows she will find him in the library later, working on another drawing.

“Do you want to watch Papa prepare breakfast for us?” she asks Mira, putting the last strand in place.

“Yes!” Mira shifts excitedly on Bedelia’s lap, her eyes now focusing fully on her father in anticipation of the show.

Hannibal does not want his audience to be disappointed, so he moves at once, getting the milk and eggs from the fridge and turning on the stove.

“But you really should put a shirt on, _tėtis_ ,” Mira advises again, watching the burners come to life, “You don’t want to burn yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an unused idea I had while writing the Addams Family fic and felt like expanding it. Sadly, the Lecter family story is the least liked thing I have written, but I am posting this anyway.  
> The title means "safety first".  
> Mira's name courtesy of awayfromsight.


End file.
